1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of battery chargers, and more particularly to a battery charger for charging and powering a cellular phone.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,136,229; 5,223,780; 5,317,247; 5,592,064; 5,625,271; and 5,640,077, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse battery chargers.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical battery charger and phone powering system.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved battery charger and phone powering system and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.